


The life of two opposites and their problems

by ZeraphinnaWolf



Series: The life of two opposites and their problems [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel fic, Kinda, M/M, angel!Sam, angel!dean, school fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeraphinnaWolf/pseuds/ZeraphinnaWolf
Summary: When Sam Winchester, an angel hated because of his race, finally join his brother to the academy, he expected things to be hard. He expected people to talk in his back, to bully him, but he did not in the least expected himself to be the center of attention of an Archangel, a god-like creature.orSam is confused as hell, Lucifer is a tease, Dean finds his soulmate and Gabriel is a trickster in love.





	1. Reunion and meeting new people

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading, you have to know that English isn't my native language and I do my best to write correctly, but this hasn't been beta read so it's surely not the most perfect fanfic you'll ever read, but I put a lot of my time and energy in this to try to make it the most enjoyable possible.  
> If you dislike the pairings Sammifer and Debriel, this fanfic is not for you!  
> My writting is gonna change through the story and so will the tags, be sure to look up to see what has been changed at every update. I don't have any posting shedule, so I'll post when I finish a chapter. 
> 
> This story has been created only because of this fantastic writer, Hades_the_Blingking and their fantastic fanfiction, The Academy of Lore. This angel AU is just delightfull and I could read it countless of time without tiring of reading it, it's always gonna be in my top favorite fics ever! Really, this story inspired me to start practising my English and to finally write what I had in mind for awhile. I warn you already, my fanfic is inspired by the Academy of Lore even if my plot won't be the same. 
> 
> If you find the universe quite strange and hard to understand, there will be another work where I'll post notes and descriptions about a lot of things, be sure to go check! 
> 
> Well, I don't have anything else to say so I'll let you get down to it!

Chapter one

 

As Sam was walking towards the entrance of the immense manor hosting the best academy of the country, the AAHMF, he felt his insecurity come back. After two long days of traveling, he was sick with boredom and was exhausted like had never been. It wasn't the first time he left the family home, but every time he had, it was with his brother. Said brother was now an internal at the academy since the start of the last semester. Strangely, Sam had been instructed that his first day of class would be after everyone, completely unable to be discreet. It was hard to shake off the fear of what was to come, even if it was completely normal for anybody else. They weren't him, they were normal and he was not. How many times did he heard about stories of Fallens being intimidated or even killing themselves? He knew they weren't tales to scare little Fallens before they go to bed, happy to even have a family to count on, he knew it was real because he had seen and lived it, growing up and staying close to his brother, hiding from brutes who hated him for existing, for walking in the street trying to ignore all the looks he was given. He had lost count of how many times he ended up bandaging and healing Dean when he had beaten up some guy for insulting Sam. What he did know too, was that he wasn't like any other Fallen, he was strong and knew how to help himself, even if he couldn't do it in public.

 

Standing in front of the gates of the manor, Sam had the same feeling that a mouse would have before entering a room full of starving cats. The same feeling of being insignificant and small, of being utterly terrified. But Sam wasn't a little mouse, he was a Fallen, half angel, half demon and would come out the room intact with the cats pressing themselves to the walls to let him pass. Standing higher, Sam shook his wings to give himself some courage and entered the room full of starving predators.

 

It was immediate, all the angels and humans of the room, looked at him with hard eyes. He could see a bunch of them with disgust painted on their angelic faces, making them look like some repugnant gargoyles charged to judge newcomers at the entrance of a church. Being already used to have all the eyes on him, Sam walked looking straight ahead, ignoring the murmurs and the people turning to look at him. When he had studied the plan of the building last night, he had the same feeling of insecurity, even back then, but was glad he now knew where to go to arrive quickly to the wing of the building where his room was. The Mixed Wing was exclusive to mixed bloods and Fallens,to their family and close friends. It was a relief to finally leave the main hall where he couldn't escape judgment from others. The corridor he was now in was warmer, safer, and most importantly, quieter. Where the main hall was full of people talking, arguing and even yelling, the Mixed Wing was as quiet as a library, an environment he was more than happy to find himself in. At every couple of doors which Sam could bet his wings were bedrooms, the corridor would open to a small area with a kitchen and some couches, a small living area for the internals. The castle-like manor was so big that it took him quite some time to finally find his room. Not taking a double glance at the metallic plate on the door, just seeing a name starting with a “G”, he entered the chamber in a rush and pushed himself against the door after closing it, releasing a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. Snapping his eyes open the second the thought of somebody else being in the room and seeing him in this rare state of vulnerability, the Fallen quickly registered the emptiness of the space. Four walls, a door he was presently pressed on and a big window in the middle of one of the wall, letting the warm light of the sun in the room, making the small particles of dust he had animated with his entry, visible. Looking around at all the nothing there was, Sam couldn't help but feel lonely, even knowing there was at least a couple of hundreds of people nearby, wasn't helping.

 

Pushing himself off the door, Sam flapped his wings gently, guiding the dust out of the room by the window he had just conjured open. Now that breathing decently wasn't a problem, Sam looked around and walked to the open window, feeling the gentle breeze cooling his nerves. Because he was on the ground floor, he didn't have a very spectacular view, but he appreciated nonetheless what he had. Just outside his room was a small path zigzagging around the small garden that was sprawled across the side of the manor, a couple of beautiful fountains scattered through the garden. Sam could see dozens of different species of flowers and plants or even fruit trees. Making a note to himself to go and explore the alluring place, Sam looked even further and raised an eyebrow at the gigantic forest just outside the kinda natural border of the school. There wasn't a doubt that the building had been built ages ago and that all these trees had grown to dissimulate the manor. It wouldn't be surprising that they had been helped by some angels that were in charge of the building at the time. It wouldn't be surprising either if the forest had some kind of magic scattered through every branches, trees, sprouts and roots. Maybe it was one of the reason why Dean hadn't reported having killed any demons while near the manor. He would learn a lot more by going there himself than asking around as he normally did with his brother. Turning around slowly, Sam yawned and glanced around, thinking about how he would turn this huge pile of nothing, in somewhere where he would be comfortable, and after that, he would go see his annoying brother. Used to conjure things since he was a toddler, Sam smiled lightly at his first time conjuring an object, how his family had been proud, he remembered clearly how Dean had smiled. That day, Sam could still remember a little how bored he was feeling. His feathers weren't big enough to let him fly, Mary was outside traveling to see some family, John was cleaning the weapons and teaching Dean how to do it at the same time. Alone in his bed, Sam decided he wanted a book and now. But because Dean and their father were occupied, no one was there to give him one, so he started murmuring under his breath that he wanted a book, continuously, until after he didn't exactly know how much time, a book was in his hands, no bigger than the notebook Sam knew Dean carried around when he was with their father, taking notes about the life of a hunter, eager to learn and become like John. It wasn't until Sam started reading aloud that they turned around to look at him, surprise in their eyes. They weren't shocked about hearing him read, even if he had the body of a baby human of two years old, Sam was already seven and was surprisingly mature, even for an angel. Looking like a seven years old child, Dean already was twelve, his little wings straight in his back, he had run to his brother's side, congratulating him loudly, stealing a strangled laugh from Sam when he had hugged him tightly, forgetting about the grease on his hands and smearing it on his brother, making John laugh too.

 

It was one of his only real moment of happiness before their life drastically changed, making the time where they had discovered that Sam was a Fallen, when John and Mary had stopped kissing him goodnight, Dean doing it in their place, a piece of cake. But eventually, after a couple of months, that painful time did go away and his parents resumed to kissing him goodnight, reading him stories before bed, taking him to secret places with his brother. Even though it was all good, it was also different than before. When they were in public, Sam would wear capes or stay behind his father with Dean at his side. When John had laughed that day, Sam's hope of his family returning to normal had been high, but to be crushed when the next events made him grow old prematurely. The year following the “accident” Sam had never laughed, had never smiled, and so did Dean. Their innocence of youth was gone, replaced by an abnormal maturity for childrens of their age.

 

Crumpling the old photograph he was going to put on his wall, Sam sighed loudly and conjured the picture of him, Dean and Bobby on a fishing trip, something really rare, whole. Not in the mood to face all the looks he would be given if he was to try to find his brother's room, he picked a book on his bookcase and fell on his bed, face to the wall and back to the door, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of having his wings so exposed if someone entered the room, and started reading. At some point in the shockingly boring book he had randomly picked, Sam fell asleep, his hair falling loose around his head, his wings curling around him like a blanket, a comforting habit he had taken some years ago, and had ignored since then, the real reason behind it, loneliness.

Ω 

Dean didn't know when he had started walking so rapidly towards the Mixed wing, but he knew that he was now. After having survived one of the three semesters, Dean knew the school like he knew how to clean a gun. He also knew about the way Fallens and mixed-blood were treated and he couldn't help but feel angry at the academy for doing nothing but separating the species. There was so much that needed to be done, so much people who needed help to open their useless blind eyes. In the first weeks of school, Dean had made a lot of friends, but not more than two real friends who trusted him and who he could trust. When one of the dumb guy who called himself his friend started talking about the oh so sensitive subject of Fallens, Dean had lost his calm and snapped. Allymède had gotten out of the fight with a broken nose and a sprained wing, Dean had gotten out of the fight with bloody fists and almost all of his not so good friends ignoring him and talking in his back. He had made a hell lot of enemies that day and had at his horror, included Sam by talking of him.

 

And now, Sam was in the academy, and everyone had seen him. A lot of people were still talking about him and it made Dean clench his fists. His big brother side was screaming at him to run to his baby brother and just get him away from this hell hole, even if he knew his stubborn brother wouldn't let him. He knew everyone was giving him side glances as he swiftly paced through the dense crowd, his big hawk-like wings closed in his back, allowing him more movement. When he passed the door of the Mixed wing, Dean relaxed a little but didn't stop or slowed down, he just continued to walk rapidly in the corridor, his footsteps losing their echo in the carpet on the floor, making him feel like a ghost. He encountered a couple of mixed-blood on the way and clenched his teeth as they let their gaze down or closed the door of their room behind them. He hated being a thoroughbred angel in these times, hated seeing the fear or shame in their eyes, making him want to yell at them that they weren't inferior, that he and them were the same thing, civilized beings and that it was bloody well time to act like one. He was glad that they stopped running away from him after the fight with Allymède, after he had talked about their rights in front of another thoroughbred angel. In front of the whole gang he had made. But that wasn't enough for him, he wanted them to come and talk to him in class, to not be obliged to hear them try to find excuses to not match with him for projects, telling him about how it would damage his image. How wrong they were, he didn't care about stupid image, he didn't care about all the ignorant people and all the one minded freaks he had to stay with all the time. He cared about equality, about rights. And if to some that made him a coward or the bad guy, he didn't care.

 

A deep sigh coming from deep within him escaped his lips as he slowed down, looking closely at the plate of metal on his brother's door. The light plate was contrasting with the dark wood, catching the eye easily. Frowning a little at the name beside Sam's, Dean couldn't help but slightly hate the person who got to be with his brother. In his opinion, nobody deserved to be with Sam, to benefit of his countless hours of talking and his kindness of heart. Even if he would never ever say it to his brother's face, he had always been jealous of the way Sam could ignore people who were harsh with him. He was envious of Sam's calm, of the way he could just form a bubble around him and ignore everything apart from anything important. He had never seen his little brother lose his calm and just _snap_ at someone and he doubt he wanted to see it. Even if it wasn't obvious, Dean knew of the dark side he would always keep hidden, except when they would hunt demons together. The dark and sadistic glint in Sam's eyes when he looked down at the corpse of a monster, was terrifying and something he would never want to see directed at him. Dean didn't know if his brother even knew of his own dark side but it was clearly there, from when, the angel had an idea but didn't want to think of it, fearing to wake old and horrible demons at the back his and his brother's head.

 

Shaking his head to clear it of sombre thoughts, Dean looked one last time at the totally common name and entered quietly the room, forgetting as always to knock, a habit that had gotten him a lot of books thrown in his direction, some of them leaving painful bruises, whatever Sam needed to cover or hide, gone. Every time it had happened, Dean had grinned and laughed at Sam's distress and it was always it. But for one of the first time, no heavy books were thrown in his direction, catching Dean's attention. Looking around, he remarked first the half of the room that was empty and then his eyes fell on his sleeping brother. All of his anxiety leaving in a rush out of him, Dean relaxed immediately. He had not known how much he had missed his puppy of a brother until he had laid eyes on him for the first time in three long months. Sam was on his side, his back to Dean and as if sensing his presence, turned around, still sleeping. Worry cracked through Dean's relaxed mind and stayed there. Sam always had been an extremely light sleeper, at his big brother's exasperation who most of the time woke up to Sam lingering at the window of their house, looking for intruders. The habit had never disappeared if not got worse through the years. The fact that Sam hadn't woke up at Dean's entry was a sign of how tired he was, and he feared it, how sick he was getting of being what he was. Even is Sam never talked about it or averted the subject if they go to it, Dean knew it had been a considerable amount of time since he had gotten a good night of sleep of at least eight hours straight.

 

His first intention of waking his brother in a douchey way gone, Dean conjured a comfortable chair and took a seat, taking his amulet between his thumb and his forefinger and watched the surface of it glint with the sun coming through the window. His brother had made something really comfortable with his half of the room. There was an artistic lamp with a plant in it on the bed table under the window. When he looked closely, he saw that it was a real plant, even if he had no frigging idea how Sam was gonna keep it alive, Dean knew his brother would find a way, a strange and uncommon lamp for a strange and uncommon guy. What a beautiful metaphor.

On the wall with the window, Sam had strung up a painting of a mysterious forest in autumn. All the walls were a soft beige, a calm colour, and on the wall opposed to the door, there was a couple of shelves drowning with all the heavy looking books placed on them. Not a little surprised, Dean looked at the desk in front of the bed, at the computer on it. The whole room had a “Sam” feeling, the same Dean had when he was with his brother, the comforting feeling he had when he was able to look after his baby brother, to make sure he was safe.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by groans and shifting sound. Looking up at sleepy eyes, Dean smiled a little. “Morning sleeping beauty, do you still remember what year we are in?”

 

“Too much actually” came Sam's answer in a rough voice. “What are you doing here? Didn't thought I'd see you before classes.” A second passes, then a couple more. “Wait, it's not actually time for class is it?” Leaving the “or am I late” in the air, he looked at his brother and huffed out an outraged breath when Dean couldn't help himself but laugh. “Jerk.”

 

“Bitch” Came the automatic answer, letting them grinning like two idiots. Studying the bruises under Sam's eyes, Dean conjured two empty glasses and cocked his head in his direction. “Smash?”

 

His eyes lightening a little, Sam looked pleased by the proposition. “Hell yeah.”

 

Dean smiled and handed him one of the glass, Sam conjuring a couple of blackberries and ice cubes to put in the bottom of the glass, letting Dean put a mix of cointreau and whiskey in them, putting a leaf of mint in their drink before taking a long sip. Sam did the same and huffed out a little relieved sigh, surely feeling as home as Dean.

 

“So, how was dad?”

 

The question made Sam freeze for a second before he shook himself to talk. “Tired but effective. He hasn't stopped going on long hunts these past weeks. He took down three nests of vampire in the last month and I helped him with some werewolf cases plus a couple of ghosts. There was a case of demonic possession last week but the poor vessel was good to go to waste so we just killed the fucker with him.” Said Sam with a careful voice. And there it was, Sam's lack of empathy when it came for these kinds of cases.

 

“Sounds like him.” Dean replied, taking another long sip of his glass. “You still got your blade?”

 

“Mm? Oh yes, I found a way to keep it with me.” Sam shifted a little from where he was sitting on his bed and extended his right wing, letting Dean see the leather straps holding an ivory white angel blade in the interior of his wing, ready to be of use. “Got to use some kind enchantment to hide it though, don't think it would be good to walk around with a blade able to kill angels.”

 

“Useful. How did you come up with the idea?” Dean could clearly see how easy it would be for Sam to reach for the blade, how simple and deadly it was. How deadly his brother really was, and how wrong everyone was about him.

 

“Was watching a movie with a character who had long swords. He had no wings though, the guy only had to reach for the blades and get them out. Took me about two days to do it, from thinking and really making it. When I will find another good blade I'll do it for the other wing too.” Sam stood up, and got in the middle of the room, keeping his wings extended to show Dean. He reached to his lower back and took the handle of the blade in hand, and took it out, in one swift move. The point of the blade towards the floor, he handled it rapidly in a twist of his fingers and in the same second, he was ready to stab any incoming treat. The only thing holding Dean from taking his brother too seriously was Sam's smile. When Sam put away the weapon, Dean cringed at how easy it was to stab himself in the wing, visibly, his brother had had the time to get accustomed to it. Turning around, he took the straps off and let them fall on the bed with the angel blade and turned to face Dean. “So, how was the first semester in this hellhole?”

 

Dean smiled at the similarity of their words and installed himself more comfortably on his chair, stretching his legs in front of him. “Worse than you may think.”

Ω

After a couple of refills, Dean had left to go to his own room, muttering something about needing to go away from his brother's nerdiness. The real reason was without a doubt that Dean was getting too drunk to get normally up the morning after, because Sam knew that his big doofy brother was as nerdy or even worse than him. In the end, it wasn't Sam who had made an EMF detector from basically nothing but an old Walkman, Sam wasn't the one who made references about old movies all the time. In the end, Dean was the real nerd of the two of them but Sam learned to let it pass when his brother said the contrary.

 

He glanced around the big room and sighed deeply, feeling his inner feathers trembling slightly. Looking down at them, Sam passed his right wing under his right arm and massaged a little the wing, taking some minutes to do the pair of wings, Sam sighed even deeper when he looked at the feathers that were still shaking like leaves in the wind, even after he had massaged them. The only reason to this was that he had really drank more than he initially wanted too. There was just something about the Blackberry smash and the Winchesters that matched a little too well. They were really too young when they discovered how to mix it, terribly too young. It was the first time Sam had been drunk and it was without a doubt the first time Dean had been that drunk. The two of them had woken up in a really high three in the middle of nowhere, only fields longer than Sam had ever seen, up to the horizon. As soon as he had woken up, he was throwing up between the branches, his big brother chuckling tiredly and saying something like “Can't take your drink little brother?” Well, something like that because he had never heard the last bit of it as his brother was also throwing up, groaning from his headache at the same time. In the end, Sam had rid them of their awfully persistent headaches and they had taken a couple of hours to find the house, all the while thanking the gods that their father was in a big hunt for a few days, saving them from an even worse speech than what they had just lived. In all the years since that day, Sam and Dean always had drink their Blackberry smash together and never with anybody else, a silent rule that neither of them were eager to break.

 

And now, the only way to not look like nine kinds of wrong in the morning, well the only known remedy was a really hot shower and rest. His muscles protested sharply when Sam got up from where he was sitting on his bed and made his way to the shared bathroom, leaving the small wing harness and his angel blade behind.

 

Having only to cross the corridor to find the bathroom and the delightfully needed shower, Sam conjured a couple of towels and closed the door behind him, leaving the “showers in use” sign. It took him a minute to take off his clothes that now felt like a second skin, a second skin that was making him feel claustrophobic. When the delectably hot water touched his skin, Sam couldn't help but groan as he felt his muscles loosen up and let him feel alive again. He took a considerably long time to try and help the tension in his muscle go away, but he was feeling more and more sleepy by the second so he finally washed his hair, taking too much time on them too and finally stepped out of the water, wrapping himself like a content burrito, he dried himself a little and then wrapped the towel effectively around his hips and using the other one to dry his hair while he walked to his room. He opened the door as a sleepy yawn made him close his eyes. He continued to walk in the room and nearly killed himself with a desk that wasn't there before.

 

Air knocked out of him, Sam felt himself bend on it while the pain made him squirm internally, he barely noticed the voice at first but when it persisted, Sam opened his eyes and looked in the direction of the now not so empty side of the room. There was a guy sprawled on a bed looking at him with a mix of worry and amusement in his eyes. The shorter man (but who wasn't shorter than him) had blonde hair and.. kinda champagne ish colour of eyes, he was sucking on a lollypop and the whole view made Sam frown.

 

“Your desk tried to bloody murder me man!!” Was the first thing he was able to way, in an embarrassingly high-pitched, accusing voice. The lollypop man was just staring at him with his eyebrows raised up to his hairline and finally, after like a very long, very confused silence, he choked on his candy while laughing. Now it was Sam's turn to eye the man like he was mad. Was he really crazy, was Sam nuts?

 

“Good lord.. Sasquatch, what waaas that?” Chuckled the guy, he had stopped coughing because of his candy and was now looking at him like Sam was the first interesting thing he had seen in a millennium. He stood carefully up as the Fallen stopped palming the throbbing flesh of his hip and took the hand the guy was offering, shaking it calmly. “I'm Gabriel and you’re Sam right?”

 

“Yep, that’s me whole and alive.. well maybe not whole, I think a part of me died because of that desk.” Joked Sam lightly, there was something about Gabriel that made him relaxed and feeling great. As if the ungrateful universe was looking at them and knowing that Sam was for one time, feeling normal, and somehow made Sam look at the wings of the man. Keeping his choked sound to himself, Sam opened wide his eyes at the view. The man's wings, the four wings of the guy were completely white. Not white with a stripe of black his feathers, no, Gabriel's feathers were ivory white, Archangel white. Realizing he was starring and was still holding the hand, he stumped backwards and nearly fell on the bed with his precipitation to make some distance between himself and the Archangel. A shadow fell on Gabriel's face when he saw his room-mate's reaction and he backed down to sit on his own bed. Sam did the same on his own bed. The Fallen couldn't help but let his wings wrap around his sides, a pure defensive reflex he had developed over the years. With his feathers exposed like this, Sam could only look at them, at how ugly he thought they were, how everyone thought they were. If only he could ignore the strangeness of them, if only everyone could ignore them. From some distance, it was possible to think that the wings were light grey, making him a normal angel, or even think of him as an Archangel, but near, there was no doubt of what he was, it was easy to see the ebony black of the shaft of his feathers on the white of the vane. Obvious when close but discrete from far away.

A little embarrassed and feeling really, really bad for no apparent reason, Sam scratched the back of his head and looked at the floor, as if it was the most interesting thing in the room and not the eternal creature just in front of him.

 

“If you want, I'll be gone tomo-”

 

“Don't.” Sam looked up to meet shyly Gabriel's eyes and was surprised to see a determination so strong it had to be years since the first time the Archangel set his mind on this. “Just don't Sam. Do not talk to me like this, like you are inferior to me or anybody else. Nobody deserve to see you like this and you don't deserve to be treated like that okay? It's wrong and stupid, like when humans used to discriminate people because of their skin colour. You didn't asked to be born from a demon so don't act like you did.” The shadow that had fell on his eyes disappeared and he shot a grin to Sam. “I don't promise what happens if you sell my porn though. That would be a really dumb idea mate.”

 

 _Porn?_ “O-Okay.” Confused but feeling a great deal better than seconds ago, Sam smiled weakly at Gabriel and turned to dress. He stopped abruptly and looked with big eyes at the place where there should have been his angel blade and the leather straps, but now, there was nothing of the kind. A cold shiver ran up his spine when he heard Gabriel speak.

 

“You looking for that kiddo?”

 

Turning around for an umpteenth time, Sam looked carefully at his room-mate who was holding the assortment in one hand and looking at him with strangely pleased eyes. He didn't seem afraid or jumpy in the presence of the blade but it was surely because Archangels had their own blade, something much more powerful than a weak angel blade. Where Sam expected disgust and hate, Gabriel's eyes were looking at him with non dissimulated, pure interest.

 

“Actually.. Yeah.” Said the Fallen in a quiet voice, not daring to move a finger.

 

Something passed on the Archangel's face for the second time of the evening and Sam could have swear he saw understanding for a second before changing to amusement. “Wouldn't have thought less from a Winchester.” Said Gabriel in a sing song voice, winking at Sam and offered him his weapon. “You gotta let me see how you put it on though.”

 

Laughing quietly, Sam took the gear and extended his right wing carefully under his arm. Slowly enough to see clearly what he was doing, Sam carefully tied up the leather around the base of his wing, not tight enough to hurt or discomfort him but enough to get the leather to stay in place. Even though it looked like it would, the sheath didn't trouble him. It was surprisingly easy to forget and was most of the time hidden by the rest of the big wing. Gabriel looked quite fascinated by the way Sam was not in the slightest troubled by the equipment. After the Archangel had asked him to show him a couple of movements, Sam was once again yawning deeply. When Gabriel looked up, his face eased in a small grin and he pushed Sam in the chest toward his bed.

 

“Go to sleep before you pass out Sasquatch, I don't want you killing yourself on my desk tomorrow morning, I quite value my hours of sleep.” He joked while conjuring some towels and closing his laptop.

 

“Yeah yeah..” Mumbled the Fallen as he was already falling in his bed's direction. Suddenly a thought made his way in his almost asleep brain, making him lift his head against the oh so soft pillow. “Why would I sell your porn?” He heard a low chuckle and as he was turning to look at Gabriel, something was suddenly in his range of view. The unidentified object was in fact a magazine, a porn magazine with.. with a lot of guy looking quite a lot like Gabriel doing various non catholic stuff. They were really looking like Gabe.. A gasp escaped Sam's lips when he understood what he was looking at. “Why would anyone buy this?” He yelled at the Archangel who was making his way to the bathroom.

 

“You'd be surprised kiddo!” Answered Gabriel in a voice filled with contained laughter.

 

Immediately after, the magazine disappeared and Sam instantly cursed his damn eternal memory, because knowing how his collocate, an all mighty Archangel, looked in various explicit positions wasn't something he wanted to remember for twenty seconds, even less until the day he died. As he let his head fall on his pillow, Sam chuckled a little to himself, thinking that after all, it wouldn't be so hard. It had been a really long and confusing day, but he was glad that for once, it ended in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! First chapter of this monstrosity posted! If you have anything to say, questions, tips or something else to say, don't hesitate!
> 
> Here is a link to post on tumblr I made for anyone who wanted to know what the room looked like: http://zeraphinnaanobssessivefangirl.tumblr.com/post/161450836600/first-row-of-pictures-living-area-of-the-mixed
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Obviously, a first day of class can not go well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first day of class that goes well... I think it's my favorite mythical creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so before you start reading, I'll explain a little about Sam's and Dean's age.  
> In my story, humans have the same linear age you already know.  
> Angels and Fallens looks 5 years younger than what they really are. At some point of their life, the aging process of their body slows down to a point where they keep the same appearance until their death. So like when they start to look like 35 years, their aging process graduately slows down.  
> So for an example, in the start of the fanfic, Sam's body looks like a 18 years old but he is in fact 23 years old. So if Dean is 27 years old, he looks like a 22 years old. 
> 
> If you're all wondering why the hell are they all going at the academy at this age, it's because of their difference in longevity. If humans lives like 60 to 90 years, they go to the academy at 17-18 yo. But if Fallens and angels lives up to 500 years than they go much later. Let's say there are some angel that goes to the academy even if they are 30 or 40 yo, even if it's rare. So Sam and Dean are in the majority. 
> 
> Hope it helped!

Chapter two

 

Waking up for his first day of class wasn't something hard for Sam that day, since he had had a really bad night of sleep. Yes he had slept, but only if you consider endless shifting and moving restlessly, sleeping. And the little noise of his roommate typing on his computer didn't help. Conjuring earplugs didn't help too because it made him aware of how vulnerable he was without his hearing. In the end, Sam had gotten no more than five hours of sleep, so it wasn't a surprise that the Fallen had already been awake before his alarm got off. Getting up on his feet, Sam groaned softly at the pounding in his head. Even if he had taken care of his drunkenness the night before with a very much needed hot shower, his lack of sleep hadn't helped. His body hadn't had the opportunity to take care of the toxin it contained like it would had if he had slept correctly. And on top of all, the feeling of serenity that had taken place in his mind after the Archangel's speech had disappeared at some point in the night, leaving him feeling like a tight ball of nerves ready to implode.

 

Clothing himself in a black hooded sweatshirt, Sam looked at the bed of Gabriel and sighed. “Don't you ever sleep?” The Trickster god seemed a little frustrated by Sam's interruption in whatever it is he was doing on his laptop. Good.

 

“Don't need to.”

 

“Fucking lucky you are.”

 

At that, the Archangel looked up from his screen and galnced at the sleepy-looking Fallen that was supposedly trying to understand how to put on jeans, not an easy task for him that morning. “Well look at that, Samshine didn't get up on the right foot. You should smile princess, it's your first day of school!”

 

“Exactly.” Finally succeeding in the oh so hard task of putting on pants, Sam shot the legendary bitchface at the Archangel. “Samshine? Princess? The fuck do you have with names?”

 

“Names are boring.” The Trickster sighed and looked at his laptop before chuckling and adding in a sing-song voice. “Fifteen minutes before class _Sasquatch,_ wouldn't want to be late for your first class, would you?”

 

Looking at his phone, Sam swore inwardly, if he didn't hurry, he _was_ gonna be late. Shooting a little bye or something similar over his shoulder, the Fallen hurried up in the corridor, he thanked whatever god or thing was responsible for the fact that it was empty. Strangely empty. Cursing at his negative luck, Sam didn't loose a second and passed by the main hall, the shorter route to go to his class. The huge room where the staircases were. Of course angels could fly off to another floor by the little alcoves that were especially made for them, but humans didn't have wings, so the school had to have staircases too.

 

Sam took a minute to look around, something he hadn't taken the time to do the day before. The immense doors of the academy were.. well, immense and gave Sam a crushing sensation, he felt _small_ around the doors that made surely fifteen meters tall. The rest of the room was also huge, the staircases were on the side of the main hall and there was countless doors. The entire school was a lot like a maze unless you knew where to go. The marble floor represented varied fresco and Sam was sure one of them included Archangels. With countless angels flying around the room, humans on foot talking with their friends, the whole place had a nice feeling, it wasn't like in public where ranks were everywhere, no, here everybody was where they wanted. Sam had only seen one group of angels in a corner that looked at everybody like predators, the bullies without a doubt. Lost in his contemplation, Sam hadn't seen the time pass and he cursed loudly when he saw the time, running to his class.

 

In his hurry, he accidentally hustled someone and apologized without looking. Strangely, he had the feeling that less eyes were on him that morning, something he was glad after all. Consulting his memory to see where he had to go, Sam was once more terribly glad that he had an eternal memory and that he had studied thoroughly the map of the academy. It took him maybe ten minutes before he found the right corridor and to find his class.

 

It happened suddenly, one second he was gonna enter the room, the other he was pressed painfully against a wall by someone. Air punched out of his lungs, it took him a moment to register the cold threat of a blade against his throat. When his vision finally stopped being blurry, the Fallen looked at the hand forcing the blade against his skin and sighed in relief when he didn't see the handle of an angel blade. After a couple of second, he finally looked up at the bully that kept him pushed against the wall, exposing his wings in a painful way. The white haired angel was almost he height of Sam, something that made him take a double check, the guy had maybe an inch less than the Fallen. The light golden eyes of the angel looked a little sadistic, something that confirmed Sam's doubts, the older angel holding him at his mercy was part of the people that hated Fallens. Sam knew the rumour that talked about whole groups of people, angels, humans and more rarely, mixed-blood, about how they were trying to understand how to eliminate all living Fallens and to make sure that the birth of another one wouldn't ever happen again. In his own opinion it was terribly unfair because the movement talked and advertised their doing as right. They talked about Sam and the others like him as if they were responsible for what they were. If the hunter wasn't scared of these people, it was because he effectively was a hunter, because Dean had helped to train him since Sam had been of age to fly correctly, because Sam knew about his own potential and how to use it, because he had a family, no matter how broken it was, to count on. But he knew that not every Fallen had that chance and it infuriated him to know that these _fuckers_ took on victims weaker than them and that no law was there to stop them. In other conditions, Sam would have done everything in his power to find a way to change that, even if it meant to go study in law for years to have a chance to make changes but he couldn't. Not with the present society and certainly not while being one of the victims, nobody would listen to him if he was to stand alone. So Sam glared at the angel in front of him and had to restrain himself from taking his angel blade and take the life of the guy, even if it meant to ignore the voice in his head that screamed about how it would be the best thing to do. No, he kept his fist and teeth clenched and waited, because of course the guy wasn't going to keep him against the wall and look at him without saying anything, no such luck. Even if he was prepared for whatever the angel had to say, it still made him angrier when the cockroach finally spoke.

 

“Really, it's a shame that such beauty is wasted on something so disgusting as you. I don't know why you even go outside,” A pause, while the golden eyes of the man lit with a cruel light, his almost white wings shaking as the angel seemed to have found a delightful idea, one that could explain the mystery that was Sam. He pushed the Fallen even harder against the wall and pushed the silver knife deeper in his skin, certainly drawing blood, and that, all the while saying atrocities in his ear, almost like the devil was famous to do. “Ooh, maybe that's it, you love it, you like how they look at you. Mm? You're a masochist aren't you?”

 

Sam' eyes darkened and hardened as the angel spoke against his ear, feeling the hard blade on the side of his neck, knowing about the drops of blood flowing against his skin. As much as he would like to scream at the man in front of him, he didn't give him the pleasure, so he kept his teeth painfully clenched and looked in front of him, his vision scaled down by the man's wings. He saw students hurrying to go to class, and wasn't surprised when no one took the time to look in the small corridor he was kept in. When he saw his brother walking straight past him, he didn't think, he just used his bond linking him with Dean to pray for help. Prayers weren't what people think they were, a prayer isn't something you only use when you find yourself in a bad situation and need help, no, a prayer is a more elaborated form of language than anything else, it's really intimate and doesn't work with anyone. Of course Sam had used it when he was young and needed help from his big brother, but he also used it to talk with Dean when it was past their bedtime hour, when he wanted to talk with him privately and couldn't. And today, the only thing he prayed to his brother was, “ _In the corridor you stupid ass”_ . Immediately, he heard Dean's own prayer in his head, a concerned, angry, and surprised, “ _Sammy?_ ”. He knew a bitchface had appeared on his face when his brother didn't immediately appear, stupid, just like he said. _“Just come!”_ At the moment Sam was getting concerned his assailant would understand what was going on because of the change in his behaviour, his goofy brother finally appeared in his line of sight, almost immediately followed by another angel with black wings. In the second it took Dean to clear the distance between them, Sam saw pure rage take over his brother's feature, straight shoulders, hands at his hips, wings displaying a show of power, a silent threat of what he could do and would gladly do.

 

The only warning that the angel received was what Dean whispered, without a doubt the angel's name. “ _Allymède_.” And even if Dean hadn't growled or did anything likewise, it felt as if he had. Sam's brother had a way of talking that sometimes held more power than anybody could display while yelling. Sam had seen a lot of thugs trembling lightly beneath that tone and it seemed the angel holding him wasn't an exception.

 

The moment that followed was terribly satisfying for the Fallen that felt really grateful when the weight of the man disappeared from him, freeing his wings. It would have been even better if his throat hadn't been cut even more open when his brother had taken the guy from him. The wound in itself could have killed a human but Sam didn't really mind, he had live through worse. Using his left hand to stop the blood flow, the Fallen walked to where his brother pressed Allymède against the wall. He used his other hand to hold Dean's hand in the air before the angel could hit the man again.

 

“Dean. Stop it.”

 

Bitchface ensued when his brother didn't stop glaring at the angel. God knows0 he hated it when Dean ignored him.

 

“Dean. I don't want you to kill him.” It seemed a little extreme to say it but he knew of some guys that didn't reappear after Dean picked a fight with them to protect Sam. A dark chuckle escaped him when he saw how Dean's jaw tightened. He moved a little closer and looked right in Allymède's eyes. “Beside, if someone is to make his disappear, I would be very, very, disappointed if it wasn't me. You wouldn't want to deny me that satisfaction would you?” Sam knew his voice had dropped low and that his eyes were probably darker but he didn't really care. He also knew he was using a dirty trick to his brother, he knew Dean knew of his dark side and that he didn't want to encourage it nor discourage it. If Sam wanted to do something to someone or something, Dean would most likely turn his head and clean after him. And if Sam especially said he wanted to do it himself, Dean would back off and let him, maybe even a little proud that his little brother didn't turned out to be one of these scared of everything people.

 

When Dean finally backed off, Sam saw the black winged angel coming towards them. The shorter guy didn't display any emotions at the show he had just saw and nodded towards Sam, a silent greeting, before turning to Dean.

 

“We should go on our way, it is almost time for classes-” He was cut off by the sound of a door being roughly shut and surprisingly seemed annoyed by it. “You should go with your brother, I'll take care of Ally-” He was interrupted a second time by the sound of rushed feathers, the only sign they got to understand that Allymède had ran away. A little frown appeared when he looked at the shut door of their class. “I guess I have to come then.”

 

A lighter chuckle escaped Dean's lips and he clasped his hand at the shorter angel. “Yep, no escaping your fangirl Cas.” At Sam puzzled look, Dean laughed a little, like he understood a joke that Sam had no idea existed. “You'll understand.”

 

As they were walking towards the door that looked more and more like the only thing separating them and a horrible monster as Sam approached it, Dean stopped and left Cas to wait for them beside the door, looking as if afraid to pass through it without back up. The Fallen looked at his brother and was interrupted when he was gonna ask if something was wrong.

 

“You sure you don't want me to heal you correctly? He didn't miss you..” Sam was a little taken aback from the emotions he saw in his brother's eyes, it had been a while in the end since he had seen that look. Sam managed a little smile to try to calm Dean.

 

“It's okay, beside you've never been good at healing, you would end up grumpy for the rest of the day from being tired.” He added, his voice light with amusement. He knew Dean had never been proud to admit to something he wasn't good at and that's why he always used it to make fun of his brother, laughing honestly at Dean's pouting after he did so.

 

Whatever Dean was gonna say after that died in his throat when they herd a high pitched squeal and Sam remembered thinking _please don't let that be the teacher_ but he didn't know how correct he was in his plea.

 

“Oooh my unicorn is honouring us with his presence!” Sam looked at his brother, totally at a lost and frowned even more when he saw the expression he wore, resigned. Turning towards the provenance of the voice, the Fallen did a double take when he saw a human looking girl looking at them, no, not a girl, a woman. Cas/unicorn looked as if he would prefer to jump straight in Hell than to take the step between him and the door frame. The blonde haired woman looked curiously between Sam and Dean and finally announced to what he thought could be the rest of the class, “And the Winchesters are here too it seems, what a beautiful day to be born.” Even if he didn't know why, Sam didn't hesitate to think that there was probably a reason behind the teacher's sarcasm and that as always, it involved his brother. Glancing another time at Dean, Sam raised an eyebrow at him in a way that most certainly could be translated to “were gonna talk about what happened while I was gone even more if you keep holding things from me” in the Winchester language. Dean ignored him and walked in the class, looking as enthusiast as a condemned would be walking towards the electric chair. Sam stayed a little behind, apprehending what he would find in the class.

 

He was in fact surprised by how normal the class in itself was with students of every gender and species looking at him. Some of them were on their cell phones, some were actually looking at what the teacher had been explaining and he saw some inspecting their wings as a human would do with their nails. Frowning, Sam made his way to the back of the class, where he was sure he wouldn't annoy anybody with his height, he obviously felt many looks on him, more on the wound on his neck but he ignored them and took a seat at the before last row of seats, and looked at the guy beside him, noting almost immediately that he was a mixed-blood, something obvious because of his height, more normal than pure-blood angels who were almost always taller than normal and his wings. He didn't say anything to the guy because it hit him that nobody was behaving badly since the teacher had started speaking. There wasn't anybody on their cell phones anymore or with their head tucked in their arms. Every student had their attention to the front of the class and it was a little surprising. He was even shocked a little when the guy beside him talked to him.

 

“Sam Winchester? I'm Kevin, Kevin Tran.” The mixed-blood smiled.

 

“Hey” he added, a little at a lost of what to say, looked at the teacher and nodded in her direction. “Does she hit you with an angel blade/ruler if you do something not right or something?” he whispered, not wanting to find out by himself if she did hit her student with an angel blade.

 

“She's just kinda creepy.. I think she has a thing against names... and bionic ears..” He trailed off, shivering dramatically.

 

“What, just that? And it does the trick? Like she just-”

 

“Solo, Bookshelf, if you want to socialize, you'll do it elsewhere than in my class. Am I clear?” She said in an even voice, turning from the wide green board. “You're making me puke in my mouth when you all try to be nice.” She sighed and shook her head, as if understanding something they didn't. “You'll all go on different ways after all.” The smile she offered had Sam even more confused while she seemed to be restraining herself from laughing at them. “Life's no fun boys.”

 

“Yes Meg” Answered Kevin in an even tone, not seeming confused a bit about what had just happened.

 

With that, she turned back to the board and seemed to forget about their existence. Sam turned to look at Kevin with a puzzled look.

 

“What the hell was that?” He whispered harshly.

 

“Oh that? Just one of Meg's usual “life's a bitch, no one is ever happy” phase. No big deal.” He didn't even looked phased or anything by what had just happened before their eyes.

 

“So what, our teacher, Meg is a woman that would probably prefer living in a boring as fuck drama movie?”

 

At that, Kevin chuckled. “Pretty much yeah.” He glanced rapidly at Sam before returning his attention to the front of the class. “As much as I would prefer to talk than hear about the history of how pure blood angels took control of the society, _again_ , we really, really don't want to be held off after class with her, you'll prefer to knock yourself out with a chair, than listen to what she has to say to the students she doesn't like.”

 

Somehow, Sam didn't doubt that for a second, so he went back to the little notes he had started to take. He stayed concentrated for a total of two and a half minute before he started to look around. He watched how some angel's wings were shifting restlessly, the only sign that they weren't really interested in what was going on at the front of the room. The Fallen felt his own wings move a little in compassion and sighed. It really was a boring class.

 

Looking at Kevin, Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at the mixed-blood's wings. Huge pink flamingo wings that surely explained Kevin's presence at the back of the room, because after all, he wasn't very tall, maybe a little shorter than most of the student in the room. After looking more closely at the pink wings, Sam remarked how they were almost perfectly groomed, something really unusual with mixed-blood and Sam understood immediately that Kevin had someone to teach him how to take care of his wings, the angel of the couple without a doubt. Even after understanding why the feathers were so perfect, Sam couldn't shake off the feeling that something was strange with the pair of wings. It took him a moment to understand where the feeling was coming from. Kevin's wings were held with confidence and their posture was surprisingly correct, something strange for a mixed-blood considering a grace is needed to feel and use the wings correctly, and mixed-blood are renowned because of how rare it is for a mixed-blood to be born with a grace. But.. He reached carefully with his own grace, vigilant to not alarm Kevin if he really had a grace, the feeling of intrusion not really acclaimed to be enjoyable with someone unknown. A light smile appeared on Sam's lips when he felt the light presence of a grace, he didn't know Kevin very much but he was glad the guy had the chance to posses a grace because it would help him through his life and would protect him against the people that still hated mixed-blood, even if they were even more common than angels.

 

Further thoughts were interrupted when he felt the tingling sensation of someone staring at him. The majority of the students had stopped looking at him since they had had the chance of seeing his healing wound and the last ones that were still stealing glances in his direction after that had been brought back to order by Meg clearing her throat loudly, so it was a little surprising to still feel a look in his direction. Taking a hand to his neck, he covered the wound and wasn't surprised to feel dry blood and only a slight pain. He waited a moment to let the voyeur a chance to look away, before finally turning around and looking at the guy behind him.

 

Sam didn't know if he expected a strange girl or a curious guy but he certainly didn't expect himself to be entranced in the sight before his eyes. As far as every student in the room had a perfect posture, the angel in front of him was the complete opposite. Sprawled comfortably on the angel-friendly chair, the guy had his legs crossed at the ankle on the table and seemed, at Sam's surprise, not at all deranged by having been caught staring, on the contrary. The angel had golden hair and strangely, Sam had a hard time discerning the shade of his wings, even if he assumed they were the same shade as his hair. The moment the Fallen caught the ice blue eyes of the man, he couldn't look away for some strange reason and the angel smirked at that. Sam couldn't explain what he was feeling while looking into the jewels that were the man's eyes but he certainly felt something, that was certain. Finally, after a couple of seconds, Sam broke the exchange and looked away, trying to ignore the angel. Something told Sam it wouldn't be a good idea to hang out with the guy, or even to know him. Visibly, ignoring the angel wasn't something he liked because Sam nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on the back of his neck, just above his Fallen mark. Turning around in the second, Sam was surprised to see that no one was even close enough to put their hand on his neck and nobody seemed to know that Sam was even feeling something strange, they all looked oblivious as what was happening. All but the strange angel of course. No, him, he looked curious and terribly smug at the same time. The only thing that proved that the hand on Sam's neck was his fault, was the way his hand moved at the same time as the ghost one on the Fallen's neck. Sam felt a blush covering his face when he felt a thumb sliding downwards and stroking his mark. It wasn't enjoyable, too intimate to be pleasant when he didn't even know the man's name. As the ghost thumb stayed on his mark, Sam felt fingers creeping to the side of his neck, on top of his wound. The Fallen didn't break eye contact with the man this time, even when he felt the familiar sensation of being healed, something he honestly hadn't been expecting, not that any of what was going on was something he had expected though. Something in the man's eyes told him he wasn't one to be affectionate, but that was what Sam felt through the intimate touch, making him feel really strange and confused about the whole situation. When finally, the teacher announced the end of the class, Sam found his resolution that had been gone God knows where and broke the moment, practically flying off to the door. He would later think about how it would have been a great idea to have stayed with Kevin and asked about the infuriating angel, but right now, he only wanted to get out of the room and escape the man's gaze.

 

Ω

At the end of the day, Sam dropped like a dead sack of meat on his bed, groaning at the throbbing in his head. The only thing he wanted was to succumb to blissful sleep for a couple of hours before his head divorced itself from his shoulders. Shifting his wings on the bed, trying to find a position that was at least not as comfortable as lying on a bed of rocks. He cursed an umpteenth time about how crappy beds were in academies and thought about his day.

 

After having been bullied by a stupid arrogant angel, Sam had been hit on (if what had happened could be considered hitting on someone and not being terribly creepy) by another angel. And if his morning hadn't been already shitty, Sam had passed out in another class, resulting in a grim looking British teacher that seemed to follow the unspoken rule that stipulated that no teacher was allowed to call their students by their name. No, after having been called a bookshelf, he had been woken up by a book on his head and the teacher shouting, in his poor ear “Wake up Moose!!” At his surprised yelp, the whole class had burst out laughing. The only consolation he had was that the strange angel hadn't been present in his classes at all for the rest of the day and Allymède hadn't pushed him against a wall another time.

 

In the end, the only pleasant moment he had in the whole day was when Dean introduced him correctly to Castiel (the guy wasn't named unicorn or cas after all), the angel with a problem with emotions and black wings, Jo, a charming human with a sassy remark for almost anything Sam or Dean could say. There also was Charlie, a cheerful angel with wings the color of the sunset, she always had a smile and seemed the swear by video games and anything that touches fandoms. Sam hadn't really understood what was really a fandom but he liked her nonetheless. Kevin had came for the last half hour of lunch break and then the nightmare started again when they all had to go to class for the rest of the day.

 

As much as it frustrated him, his thoughts always wandered towards the strange man and the intimate touch he had given him. He hadn't talked about the guy with Dean because he knew his brother and that he would shoot first, ask questions later. But now.. Groaning as he changed position to sit on his bed, wings to the wall, he looked at the Archangel on the bed and wasn't surprised to see him in the same position he was in the morning, with only a different kind of candy in mouth. Sam was confused to feel the need to talk about the angel with the Archangel. Gabriel seemed to understand that his room-mate had something to say, because he moved the laptop out of his lap and looked at Sam.

 

“What is it kiddo, you want to empty your heart to uncle Gabriel?” he asked teasingly, making Sam chuckle and blush just a little.

 

“Fuck off!” he huffed in response and scratched the back of his head. Was he actually going to tell what had happened to the Archangel? It really had felt intimate... Managing a hold on himself, Sam sat straighter and looked at his hands, wings shifting nervously behind him. “I actually wanted to ask you if you knew a student of my class.”

 

Gabriel raised a brow and whistled “Really Sasquatch? Already developing a crush? I didn't know you were the stalker type.” he laughed.

 

Definitely blushing now, Sam protested “It's not a crush, he's just.. strange, really strange..”

 

Something passed in Gabriel's eyes and he looked more serious now, glancing at Sam. “Okay, what's his name?”

 

Huffing out a frustrated sigh, Sam shrugged. “That's what I don't know, golden hair, freackingly cold blue eyes and gold wings.. I think? Rings any bell?”

 

“Arrogant bastard?” Asked the Archangel. It didn't look as if Gabriel had been teasing him a minute ago, all amusement was now gone from his eyes, replaced by concern. He didn't wait for an answer and gave a deadly serious look to Sam. “Listen Sam, stay away from that guy, he's not a good influence on anybody. You don't want him near you.”

 

Sam was gonna ask why, when his brother opened the door of the room and grinned at Sam.

 

“So Sammy, how was your first day in the hellhole? -” He was visibly gonna say something else too but his words died in his throat when he looked at Gabriel, his mouth hanging open and shutting, a cycle that seemed to be destined to never stop. Glancing at the Archangel, Sam saw how the all powerful creature was in the same state as his brother. The Fallen whined and curled his wings around his face, protecting his eyes from the two.

 

“Oh hell no”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have something with 5k. It seriously was 3k an hour before I finished this. I don't know what happened or where all these words are coming from.
> 
> Sooo. I am myself free at last from classes so it's time to dedicate my soul to this baby. ^~^  
> I blame The Offspring for this chapter, it's so perfect with anything supernatural related I think! So well as always if you have some questions about the universe, don't hesitate to head off to my notes, they are there to help! Oh and thank you all so much for the comments, it's so heartwarming to see that people actually enjoy this (♥‿♥)


End file.
